


The Dreams Train

by STsuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU- Train, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…De repente soñé… que podía abrazar a la felicidad… Pero fue terrible a la vez porque no la podía retener…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreams Train

Tony se deshizo hábilmente de los botones que adornaban los puños de su camisa. La chaqueta del traje descansaba con descuido sobre un sofá de su vagón y observaba distraídamente por las ventanas el paisaje con el que se iban atravesando.

Luces coloridas y edificios, vecindarios con casas pequeñas y acogedoras, postes de luz y teléfono un lago… 

La luz empezó a parpadear erráticamente e ingresaron a un túnel demasiado oscuro, el vagón se había quedado en penumbras e inhalo el limpio y esterilizado aire con aire contrito. El reactor proyectaba figuras geométricas sobre los muebles mientras la luz de luna atravesaba las ventanas por los huecos del túnel destellando por momentos a su alrededor.

Solo tenía que visualizarlo, entrar al vagón de junto y lo tendría. Su precioso, precioso sueño. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en ese remedo de hombre?

 

Cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado del Capitán Rogers, Sir.

Oh, Jarvis podía ser tan perra cuando quería.

Era una estupidez, el era un genio, claro que sabía de estupideces y mentecitas insignificantes, pero también sabía sobre vicios y excesos y sobre Rogers, no podía consentirlo. Entraría, se saciaría y todo volvería a ser normal, se burlaría del geriátrico, saldría con sensuales súper modelos y además salvaría al mundo. Fin.

Con temple abrió la puerta al vagón secundario y fue recibido por un sitio silencioso y austero. Ahí solo había dos ventanas, dos vidrios rectangulares que adornaban las puertas de ese vagón más parecidas a las del metro de Nueva York que a las de un tren antiguo. El resto era una extraña definición de sombras y vacío, no había nadie, se sintió timado y aliviado, mientras caminaba hasta detenerse frente a las puertas y observar su reflejo en el cristal. 

Sus ojos se veían como los de un hombre atormentado. Atormentado por sus deseos y sus pasiones. Por el dueño de esos profundos y maravillosos ojos azules que se reflejaron a su lado en el cristal. Y que Tony miro como si fuesen el regalo más valioso del universo. Lo era, después de todo era su sueño ¿No?

Con una suavidad impropia Tony dibujo esas características que podía evocar con perfecta nitidez en cualquier momento que quisiese con sus dedos, delineo el cristal y su expresión se ablando, fue tan abierta y vulnerable que se sintió débil y a la vez nunca había sido tan honesto con él mismo.

Steve levanto su izquierda y como en cámara lenta la coloco sobre la de Tony, un apretón suave, pero firme, seguro, real. Real. Para ser un sueño se sentía tan como él que dolía. Tony volvió a hacer una mueca, avergonzado consigo mismo porque no había pensado que su anhelo fuese tan grande para recrear con tal detalle, el calor, la textura de su piel, la intensidad de esa mirada, la perfección de ese rostro y ese beso excepcionalmente tierno y caliente que recibió contra el pulso desbocado de su cuello.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, ladeo la cabeza y aspiro el aroma característico del capitán, almizclado, único, picante. Sus ojos se encontraron a través del cristal y sus dedos se entrelazaron con fiereza cuando Steve clavo los incisivos contra su piel, Tony era consciente de la sangre arremolinándose bajo la caricia de esos labios y no pudo hacer otra cosa que jadear, sorprendido y caliente como el infierno. Steve lamió la marca y se rio contra su piel, esa mueca de boy scout, que a Tony tanto le gustaba.

El cuerpo duro y fibroso se apretó contra la espalda de Tony y este ultimo dio un bote, sintiendo que se ahogaba mientras se apretaba contra las puertas del tren, sin dejar de observar la expresión intensa y preciosa en el rostro de Steve, ese que se restregó con una lentitud pasmosa contra él, desde el pecho hasta la ingle clavando contra su trasero la furiosa excitación apresada en esos anticuados pantalones de vestir color caqui. 

Tony gimió, abierto y desesperado, con el sudor deslizándose por su cuello como si llevase un rato en un baño sauna. Steve continuo el movimiento, rítmico sensual y cautivador, sin dejar de verlo, sin dejar de besarle la piel del cuello, ni dejar de sostenerlo en ningún momento.

El jadeo se le escapo alto y ronco, sorprendido del poder de su propia imaginación, era consciente hasta del más mínimo detalle y a su vez esta parecía diluida, sabía que no era real, pero se sentía como si lo fuera. Tony movió con evidente frustración la cabeza y se mordió su mano libre cuando Steve sujeto con firmeza sus caderas, acariciando sobre el pantalón el hueso de la pelvis, frotando su furiosa erección con mayor velocidad contra él.

El botón de su pantalón se abrió, Steve jadeo detrás de su oído y Tony gimoteo apresando con más fuerza su carne entre los labios, el sonido de un cierre siendo abierto corto la tranquilidad del vagón y la mordida contra su lóbulo lo mando todo al carajo.

—jodeme, jodeme, jodeme, te necesito… —farfulló mirándolo con los ojos nublados, sintiendo su espalda chocar con fuerza contra las puertas mientras sus labios se estrellaban con urgencia sobre los suyos.

Dios, dios, si. El sabor de su saliva era especial, era adictivo, y era suyo. Tony se rio eufórico en medio del beso y acuno con ambas manos ese rostro perfecto y cincelado, besándole como quisiera hacerlo toda la vida. Sabía que solo tendría esa noche y su propia invención parecía estar más desesperada que él, Steve lo agarro de las caderas y lo alzo, obligándolo a rodearlo con las piernas.

Oh, oh, oh…. El sexo contra el muro-puerta-escritorio era algo con lo que Steve podía lidiar, fantasía recurrente, hmmm…

—Tony cierra la boca a menos que vayas a besarme.

Un rayo de excitación atravesó su columna haciendo palpitar furiosamente la erección en sus pantalones, mientras se aferraba violentamente a los hombros de Steve.

—Cristo, tu voz… ¿quieres a caso matarme?

Era tan real que si no hubiese sido por la sonrisa que vio brillar en esos ojos se habría puesto a llorar del puro gusto, el resto de la camisa fue abierta y una mano ansiosa se coló entre sus pantalones agarrando con firmeza su erección, un siseo escapo de los labios de Tony y se volvió a arquear sujetando la cabeza de Steve contra su cuerpo, contra toda la piel que necesitaba ser besada.

Entre furiosas caricias Steve delineo los muslos de Tony, fuertes y enjutos recreándose un momento en el tacto antes de colar los dedos entre la piel y las prendas que usaba y tirar de ellas de un solo golpe desnudando a Tony con desespero. Las uñas se clavaron en sus omoplatos y Steve se aparto para respirar observando la luz de la luna bañar esa piel cremosa y deliciosa impregnada de sudor, con los labios hinchados, el pelo revuelto y el calor deslizándose lentamente del rostro al cuello.

Su pulgar encontró un pezón y Tony se contrajo tirando desesperado de su camiseta, desgarrándola cuando se le atoro en medio del beso con un sexual salvajismo que hizo palpitar el pene de Steve humedeciendo la ropa interior. 

Tony, como si le hubiese leído la mente, aunque era un genio, obviamente tenía en mente como 10 modos de quitarle la ropa sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a pelear con el botón de sus pantalones y ayudado de sus piernas desnudo a Steve en un parpadeo, ondeado y restregándose como dos animales en celo cuando la ropa interior del cap dejo de estorbarles.

Cuando el aire se volvió necesario Steve se aparto un poco recargando su frente contra la de Tony respirando en la boca del otro, pendientes del más mínimo gesto o contracción. La risa de Tony reverbero contra el pecho de Steve y se sintió drenado al sentir esas manos fuertes y ásperas acunar su rostro con la misma ternura con la que sujetaba a todas sus creaciones.

—Te quiero…—susurro besándole, sin darle tiempo a responder, no lo necesitaba en su lugar gimió con la lengua enredada en su boca al sentirlo dirigir su mano hacia su trasero.  
Tony no necesitaba delicadezas, quería recordarlo, quería, quería, quería… Pero Steve, no sería su Steve si no hubiese frotado ambas erecciones y tomar parte de sus fluidos antes de dirigir su mano, hacia el lugar entre sus glúteos.

—¡Woah…! ¡Woah! ¡Eso es grandulón!—Steve se volvió a reír. Tony era tan elocuente aun con dos dedos dentro. Unhg, si debía centrarse. Pensó cuando Tony agarro sus erecciones con ambas manos y empezó a acariciarlas juntas moviendo las caderas de tal modo que salían al encuentro de sus dedos, el roce entre los pliegues de su trasero y sus dedos era algo áspero y duro, pero a Tony no le podía importar menos, todo su cuerpo temblaba con una energía ansiosa que estaba llevándolo lentamente fuera de su mente, irónico si tomaba en cuenta que era un sueño.

Una aspiración jadeante escapo de Tony y después los labios de Steve mordiéndole mientras sus dedos se clavaban en sus muslos hasta dejar un par de moretones, lo hicieron perder la paciencia.

—Suficiente, vamos, vamos, vamos. 

Steve oculto una risa contra su cuello al percibir el tono juguetón en la voz por encima de la ansiedad. Y tomo una bocanada de aire mirando su reflejo en el cristal al tomar su erección y dirigirla al apretado nudo de carne palpitante. 

—Tony…—

El enganche en la respiración del hombre al oír su nombre lo aturdió un par de segundos y cerró los ojos deslizándose en su cuerpo con un gruñido áspero y animal.

—¡Mierda, Steve!— exclamo Tony arañando su espalada eufórico, sonriente.

Eso pareció ser el detonante, las embestidas contra su cuerpo fueron, duras, ásperas y profundas, Tony gimoteaba ausente besando a Steve, acariciándolo, revolviéndole el cabello, memorizando sus besos y su tacto y su piel. Las contracciones de su abdomen apresando la erección de Tony hicieron que el rubio perdiera el ritmo un poco, Tony suspiro ondulando las caderas al mismo ritmo que el reactor chocando con la dureza de ese pecho. Lo sentía tan cerca, su interior se contrajo y Steve grito con el rostro sonrojado cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo. Tony tomo impulso y se aferro a los hombros de Steve antes de comenzar a cabalgarlo con desespero. La sensación arremolinándose en el vientre, los gruñidos enfebrecidos del rubio, el constante golpeteo contra las puertas, sus brazos cerrándose en el contrario antes de que una explosión irrefrenable barrio con todo en el cuerpo de Tony mientras Steve embestía con fuerza aun contra él murmurando palabras que con ese tono parecían ser todas deliciosas obscenidades.

Un abrasador calor recorrió sus entrañas y el cuerpo de Steve se aferro a él convulsivamente mientras terminaba de correrse en su interior. Tony gimió ajeno al estropicio entre sus estómagos y lo beso aun sintiendo las olas del orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo con gustosa pereza.

Después del beso lo abrazo como un niño haría con su oso favorito y escondió el rostro contra su cuello, al menos cumpliría en su sueño todo lo que en la realidad tenía prohibido.

—Tengo sueño…

—Te quiero Tony—susurro aun inmerso en las sensaciones del orgasmo. Tony sintió sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas y negó contra la piel, sin importarle mostrarse vulnerable.

—No es cierto, pero te amo por mentirme, nadie lo haría para hacerme feliz…— Steve hizo un suave movimiento de caderas y salió de Tony mirándolo con el ceño fruncido acomodarse sobre su pecho. Y pensó, como es que ahora que descubría que la magia era cierta, se sentía tan diezmado con su propio sueño cumplido. Era tan real, que esa respuesta dejo en él un agridulce revoltijo de emociones. Era muy Tony.

Al acomodarse con Tony entre sus brazos en el extremo opuesto a las puertas, solo pudo mirar a la noche con una expresión indescifrable, permitiendo que la quietud nuevamente reinase en el solitario vagón del tren de los sueños.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fragmento de un monstruo que no me sentí capaz de empezar u.u quería que fuera un Steampunk pero con la escuela no se puede así que en vez de eso decidi hacer este shot medio delirante.
> 
> Fue originalmente publicado en mi blog. http:tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.com
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado saludos.


End file.
